


Chaotic New Year

by Dope_Douche



Category: Weeekly (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaos, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche
Summary: Christmas has gone by and the new year is coming. Soeun thinks it's a good idea to celebrate it with her friends and thinks it'll be much more fun if they're complete. Which meant having to fetch someone from hours away so they could all celebrate together.Or a fic about how Soeun's plan and stupidity became one and now.. everything kind of worked in the end. Especially with her "relationship" that absolutely no one knew about except Jimin.
Relationships: Han Jihyo | Jihan/Jo Hyewon | Zoa, Kim Jimin | Monday/Lee Jaehee, Lee Soojin/Park Soeun
Kudos: 8





	Chaotic New Year

New year. 

It’s coming a little too fast if Soeun might say, just a few weeks ago she was buried in a pile of assignments, projects, groupworks and exams that she thought she wouldn’t get away from. 

But now Christmas has passed and it’s just a few days left before January comes… which means she’ll be buried in another set of assignments and all that other stuff that’ll make her cry for another four months or so.. 

But before all of those, they have to celebrate for the new year. 

Now, it’s the season for Soeun to just relax and celebrate with her friends. The only problem is.. She isn’t quite sure if they’ll be complete. 

Their 7 member friend group, she’s been with them ever since she started high school and now that she’s graduating soon along with Shin Jiyoon and Kim Jimin, she thinks it would be nice to celebrate with everyone else. 

They weren’t able to celebrate together on Christmas because they all chose to be with their relatives and celebrate with them instead, which isn’t a bad thing at all, it was quite nice. But now that that’s over, all they have are their friends to watch the fireworks with once the clock hits 12. 

The main problem being … not sure if they will be complete. 

They’re all in high school, they’re not busy, they have nothing else to do except Lee Soojin who’s the oldest out of all of them. 

She graduated last year from their high school and immediately moved out in the middle of summer to start her life as a college student in uni. 

Well, Soojin isn't a college student, she’s in senior high … so technically she is a college student. 

A little after she moved, her other relatives moved real close to where she currently lives in, in order to be close to her. Which meant she doesn’t need to go back to where she used to live because her parents would just visit her at her relatives’ place. 

A good thing but is considered a bad thing by her friends. 

Soeun has been thinking about this problem for days ever since their Christmas break started, they wanted to spend time with Soojin just like how they used to spend time together when Soojin was still in high school with them. 

Well.. Soeun might be thinking about it a bit too much. 

When she’s cooped up in her room, eating cereal on her bed with all the blankets covering her like she’s a burrito while the heater runs and the television’s on, lights off and it’s quite peaceful. 

Until someone throws snow over and over on her bedroom window. 

She didn’t even hear it and if she did, she’s probably ignoring it to focus on her thoughts. 

That was when she heard another snowball hit her window, but this time, she thinks it may be a bigger snowball than the first ones that were thrown her way. 

Worried that her window might break, she immediately stood up from her bed, leaving her burrito state and jumping over the pillows that fell on the floor before she was finally able to stand in front of her window to open it and confront whoever was throwing snowballs at her window. 

Pushing the blinds aside, the powerful ray of the sun pushed past her and almost blinded her with how bright it was outside. Even in this cold and snowy season, the sun was still up and shining brightly down at everyone. 

With eyes closed she opened her window and peaked her head out, opening her eyes only to see a big snowball come her way. Hitting her straight in the face, causing her to take a step back. 

She shivered at how cold it was, especially with it hitting her whole face, mouth slightly opened.

Just a few seconds after, she heard the familiar laughter of her friends coming from outside. Hearing a “SORRY!” from a not-so-sorry Jimin outside her house. 

Slightly annoyed, she wiped the snow off of her face before glaring down at Jimin and Jiyoon who both had a shit-eating-grin on their faces. 

“MY MOUTH WAS OPEN!” Soeun shouted at her two friends outside who burst out laughing, finding it amusing that Soeun had tasted snow. 

“You won’t die from eating snow, will you?” Jimin responded with an eyebrow raised partnered with a cocky smirk stretched across her lips. 

“THE GROUND IS DIRTY YOU ASS HAT.” 

“Well, you should’ve answered your phone when we were calling earlier! You wouldn’t be eating snow if you did!” Jiyoon shouted from beside Jimin as they watched Soeun scoff at them before slamming her window shut. 

“You think she swallowed snow?” Jiyoon whispered, sounding curious if Soeun really was able to digest snow. 

“Jiyoon..” Jimin muttered while side-eyeing her.

“What?? It was a genuine question!” 

Jimin didn’t say anything else as they waited for Soeun to come out of her house, it didn’t take long before Soeun opened the door and walked outside with a jacket. 

An obvious frown on her face as Jiyoon smiled widely at her while waving her hands. 

“So..” Jimin started, an eyebrow raised at Soeun as she spoke. 

“So?” Soeun asked, copying the way Jimin looked. 

There was silence before Jiyoon and Jimin made eye contact, very confused as to why Soeun’s not talking and giving them any updates. 

“What??” Soeun asked again and as if on cue, Jiyoon facepalmed and sighed. “Are you sure she’s the one who suggested this? She looks like she has no clue.” 

Jimin sighs, “Soeun! Speak up!” 

“What?? What do I have to say?? You both were the ones who came here throwing snowballs at my window, I thought you were the ones who had something to say to me.” 

That’s when Jimin facepalmed as well, what was Soeun even doing?? She was the one who suggested that they all spend the new years together, but here she is looking like she hit her head on a rock and forgot about all the things she said the other day. 

“Soeun, you said you’d ask Soojin unnie if she’ll be able to come visit us. We’re asking for an update on that.” 

Soeun blinked and turned her head to look at Jiyoon, “Don’t look at me! You never said anything to me about this, you were the one who even volunteered to talk to her!” 

The youngest out of the three of them rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, “Right, I remember! I did try to talk to unnie, but she never said anything nor even said she’d be able to come. She said she’d be at her aunt’s house.” 

“So you mean to tell us.. She never gave a solid answer?” Jiyoon tilted her head to the side as Soeun nodded her head yes. 

“Then how are we going to make this work?” Jimin played with the snow on the ground, kicking it softly as she waited for Soeun’s answer. 

“Well, we can always celebrate with just the six of us..” Jiyoon suggested while shrugging, looking quite unsure with her own suggestion. 

Soeun thinks about it for a second, it wouldn’t hurt to just celebrate with the six of them right? There would be next year too.. That wouldn’t be so hard, right? 

She was about to just agree to Jiyoon’s suggestion but something in her head was trying to stop her from doing so. It does feel a bit empty when they aren’t complete. 

It would also be a bit sad if Soojin isn’t around. She thinks everyone would agree… or is it only her who thinks that way? 

She shakes her head before looking back at Jiyoon, “I do like your suggestion but I think we’d all be able to enjoy it if we’re all complete.” 

“Well, what’s your plan then?” Soeun turns her head towards Jimin, “Well.. I’ll think of something.” 

\--------

“Have you thought of something yet?” Soeun heard Jimin’s voice through the phone as she laid down with her head on the side of the bed, staring at the black screen of her television. 

“You would be surprised!” Soeun responded with a bored tone and Jimin could already tell that Soeun has not thought of something yet. 

“..You got nothing.” 

Soeun groans before rolling around her bed, “I got nothing!” 

“Have you tried asking Soojin unnie again?” 

“I did…” Soeun mumbles before unconsciously raising both her hands up in the air, “But unnie said she’ll try.” 

“Then, isn’t that fine? She said she’ll try to visit us.” 

“But what if she wasn’t able to try? It would be sad with just the six of us.” 

She hears Jimin hum on the other end, “Well, we can’t do anything about it. We can just try next time, you know? It’ll be much easier next year because we'll be leaving our homes too and we promised Soojin unnie we’ll at least try to study in the same uni as her.” 

Soeun thought about it for a second. 

Jimin does have a point, they can just celebrate all together next year with Soojin. That is, if they get into the same uni as Soojin. 

“I guess you’re right. I’ll tell unnie that she doesn’t need to visit if she really can’t.” 

And with that they end the call. 

Soeun was now sitting on her bed, staring at her phone, contemplating her life’s choices. She was unconsciously tapping her thumb on her phone’s screen. 

She was thinking if she’ll really tell Soojin that she doesn’t need to visit. Because even after she told Jimin she will, she still doesn’t like the fact that they aren’t going to see Soojin before the year ends. 

They haven’t seen her ever since she left, it’s as if Soojin disappeared as soon as her classes started. She was already busy in her first week.

She was stuck there studying everything about what she wanted to do in the future while Soeun and the others are stuck in their old high school messing around, waiting for their break. 

Should she really tell Soojin not to visit anymore? 

Can Soeun even wait that long for Soojin to finally visit them? She will come home once summer starts.. Right? 

In the end she does tell Soojin not to visit anymore, it is kind of hard for Soojin to celebrate the new years with both her family and friends who’re a couple hours away from her. 

Soeun drops her phone somewhere on her bed before wrapping herself with her blankets, hoping to fall asleep fast so she could finally stop thinking too much about this. 

\------

It was finally December 31. 

The last day of the year before everyone finally moves onto the next. 

The others woke Soeun up at exactly one in the afternoon. Surprising her with two small puppies that they found on the side of the road. 

Honestly, Soeun wasn't even surprised that they saw two lost puppies. She didn't even ask but of course Han Jihyo will tell her a long story about how they came across the two puppies living under the snow. 

Soeun was intrigued, sure, but she absolutely doesn't know why they brought the puppies in her house. 

She found out later that they're going to leave the puppies for Soeun to take care of. 

When asked why, Hyewon said she'd be happy to take them both but she already had Clara, Jimin said she had Kkomi, Jaehee has a pet dog named Bbori and Jiyoon already owns two dogs, Suni and Miho. 

And Jihyo.. Jihyo wanted to take the two puppies. 

Energetically shouting, "ME! ME! I WANT TO KEEP THEM!" 

But of course Jaehee had to speak and say, "I don't think Hyobi would like that." 

Making Jihyo pout before whining about how she wanted to take the two small puppies who are now just walking around Soeun's feet. 

It seemed as if the puppies already knew who their owner would be and would play with each other beside Soeun all the time. 

Jihyo only stopped whining once Hyewon spoke, saying, "Well, unnie, isn't Hyobi and Clara enough for the both of us?" before they stared at each other for a couple of seconds. 

Whatever that meant, at least Jihyo finally stopped whining about the two puppies. 

Everyone acted as if they didn't see Jihyo and Hyewon holding hands, sitting in the same chair even if there are other chairs for them to sit on. 

Even if Jimin and Soeun both shared a knowing look they didn't say a thing. 

No, they refuse to talk about "relationships" when they all know Jiyoon will go on a rant about not having her other half. 

They still remember Jiyoon ranting, "The audacity to talk about your relationship in front of me, the God Jiyoon?!" when Jimin and Jaehee finally told them they started dating. 

Soeun could still hear Jimin being annoyed, responding with "Not my fault you're still single." 

"BE RESPECTFUL, ME AND SOEUN ARE STILL SINGLE. JIHYO AND HYEWON, YOU TWO CAN'T DENY THE FACT THAT YOU'VE BEEN GOING ON SECRET DATES EVERY SATURDAY AND SUNDAY." 

Even though both Jihyo and Hyewon denied and acted like Jiyoon was making up stories, Soeun was pretty sure Jiyoon exposed them right then and there. 

And the part where Jiyoon said her and Soeun are still both single? Jiyoon, sure but Soeun? No one knows about that yet. 

That all happened while they were all eating lunch and because Jiyoon couldn’t keep her mouth shut, of course there were bound to be rumors spreading around about Jihyo and Hyewon after almost all of the students in the cafeteria with them heard every word that Jiyoon said. 

An unforgettable memory indeed. 

Soeun ended up having two puppies before new year, everyone told her to consider it as a new year’s gift. 

She is thankful though, she just doesn’t know how to take care of two energetic puppies on her own. 

They all stayed over at Soeun’s place, wanting to celebrate with Soeun because her house has a rooftop they could climb up to and watch the fireworks on. 

Before they could climb up there, they wanted to cook and prepare food to eat and that’s exactly what they all did. 

Soeun, being the only one who actually cooks, was hesitant to let them help. Her mom was there, Soeun can ask for her help if she needed any. 

“Soeun, you know we can help with other things right? Like cutting vegetables and other stuff that needs to be sliced in half?” Jimin spoke with her hands crossed, leaning against the kitchen counter with Jiyoon holding a small knife and cutting an imaginary vegetable in the air. 

Soeun stared at the both of them. “With Jiyoon doing that with a small knife? No, I don’t think so.” she responded while scrunching up her face. 

Jiyoon finally stopped playing with the small butter knife when Jimin elbowed her on the side, making her yelp. 

“Jiyoon why don’t you help the others babysit the puppies in the living room??” Jimin suggested while slowly pushing Jiyoon out of the kitchen and towards the living room. 

“What?? I don’t think they need my help with the puppies, both Jaehee and Hyewon know how to take care of them.” Jiyoon said even though she’s letting Jimin push her towards the living room where Park’s Christmas tree was. 

As Jimin pushed Jiyoon towards the living room, they saw the door open and one lonely puppy biting the Christmas tree. 

“... You think the three of them just took the other pup out for a walk..?” Jiyoon asked as they stood in the middle of the living room, staring at the door that was wide open before looking back at the only puppy inside the room. 

“With snow outside?? Jiyoon do you even think??” 

“Yeah.. on second thought, maybe they do need my assistance. I’ll be right back.” 

Jiyoon then ran towards the puppy, picking it up before frantically putting on her coat and shoes to run outside in hopes of helping their three younger friends catch the other puppy. 

“Jiyoon! Leave the puppy here, I’ll take care of it, just go and look for the others.” Jimin said, stopping Jiyoon before she even got to step one foot outside of the house. 

“You don’t want this dog to die in the cold, wouldn’t you?” 

“Right.” Jiyoon quickly handed Jimin the puppy before running outside, not forgetting to say, “I'LL BE BACK IN FIVE MINUTES.” 

But of course Jiyoon wouldn’t be able to find them all in just five minutes, well.. That is if Jiyoon doesn’t know where to look. 

And she doesn’t know where to look. 

Jimin walked back inside the kitchen to see Soeun starting to cook the food they were going to eat later on.

“What’s up? I heard Jiyoon shouting, did something happen?” Soeun asked while her back was turned. Jimin leaned on the kitchen counter again while holding Soeun’s dog up. 

“Uh.. well.. I think the other puppy got out and I think the Jaehee and the others went after it. Now, Jiyoon went after them as well.” 

Soeun didn’t say anything in return, she just let out a sigh before continuing what she was doing. 

Jimin thought this was weird, Soeun was awfully quiet. She doesn’t remember anything that happened that may be the cause of Soeun’s silence. 

It makes her wonder.. Is Soeun upset about something? 

Jimin hums when the puppy in her arms started to bark cutely at Soeun who still had her back turned. “Ahh.. your new owner’s so busy that she can’t even play with you.” she comments.

She heard Soeun playfully scoff but said nothing. At this point she would’ve playfully argued with Jimin if there wasn’t anything that was bothering her. 

“That reminds me… you haven’t named them yet. Aren’t you going to?” 

Soeun sighed, “Well.. I will. I just can’t think of a name right now.” 

Just like what Jimin thought, there is something that’s at least bothering her same aged friend. 

With just the way she acted and behaved, she wouldn’t sigh like that, sad and all. 

Now Jimin just has to do something to get Soeun to talk about it without forcing her to spit it out. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet ever since you woke up.” Jimin brings the puppy down on the floor as it sits beside her feet. 

".. I guess I'm still sleepy." 

"You literally woke up a couple of hours ago." 

".... I stayed up late." 

"You slept until one in the afternoon." 

"Then.. I think those few hours of sleep wasn't enough for me." Soeun shrugged, still having her back turned towards Jimin. 

She scoffs. Even though Jimin already knows that it isn't about how she's sleepy that's why she isn't in the mood, Soeun still does everything to cover it up. 

"Still, that doesn't explain why you're still quiet after hours have gone by. Tell me," Jimin stops before staring at the back of Soeun's head, trying to see if she's going to say anything. 

She didn't speak, so Jimin continued, "Does this have something to do with Soojin unnie?" 

Hearing the name, Soeun started coughing. Like she was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting Jimin to ask about that anyway. 

"You- Jimin, keep it down." Soeun whispered, finally looking at Jimin with a frown. Almost looking like she's begging Jimin not to ask anymore. 

"What?? I was just asking if this is about Soojin unnie not being able to visit. You must miss her a lot if it affects you so much." 

Soeun rolls her eyes, "I told you to keep your voice down. I don't want my mom to be hearing you talk about things like that or else she'll start asking questions!" 

"Don't you think your mom would like to know about Soojin unnie??" 

Soeun was about to respond and argue with Jimin when suddenly, as if on cue, Soeun's mom peeks inside the kitchen to check up on them. 

And it just so happens that she heard Soojin's name. 

"Soeun ah, Jimin ah, are you two doing alright in here?" She asks with a sweet smile on her face. 

"Hi, auntie! Yeah, we're doing alright. I'm just here to assist Soeun with cooking." It was Jimin who answered Soeun's mom's question. 

Soeun had to stop herself from groaning because even though her mom's nosy and always curious about a lot of things in Soeun's life, she's still the same mom that would always threaten Soeun with a hanger when she doesn't listen. 

The same sweet lady that would give Soeun snacks in the afternoon. 

"I couldn't help but hear that you're talking about Soojin, you know? The girl who would always visit you every other day?" 

"We know who Soojin unnie is, mom." Soeun responded. 

"Yeah, we do, especially Soeun! She knows her very well." Jimin responded as well before smiling widely at Soeun. 

It was obvious that Jimin's trying to get under her skin by teasing her about this … topic. 

"I haven't seen her in a while, where is she now? She never visits as well." 

"Yeah.. Soeun, where is she??" Jimin, again repeated the question while wiggling her eyebrows. 

In return, Soeun glares at her but of course Jimin isn't fazed by this. 

"We're very curious, right auntie?" Her mom nods while smiling at Soeun, waiting for her answer. 

Soeun swears once her mom leaves, she'll kick Jimin out of the kitchen. 

"Well uh.. I also don't know." She says before turning around to avoid any more questions that Jimin throws her way. 

"Aw, you're no fun." Jimin whispers loud enough for Soeun to hear but not for her mom to hear. 

All Soeun could do was click her tongue and ignore Jimin. 

\------- 

"You're such a bad liar." Jimin told Soeun once she was done cooking and the three younger girls finally came back with Jiyoon and the other puppy. 

It seems that the other puppy really did tire them all out as they all collapsed in the living room, panting. 

Jimin and Soeun on the other hand were still both in the kitchen, cleaning up the counters. Taking the trash out so that Soeun's mom wouldn't have to clean it up for them. 

"Did not ask if I was good or bad at it." Soeun replies coldly. 

"Aww, come on. Just tell me. I thought it was alright with you that Soojin unnie wouldn't visit anymore? But here you are acting so hurt about it." Jimin gave her shoulder a little pat. 

"Not hurt by it, I'm not in any way affected by it either. She can do whatever she wants to do, celebrate with her parents and relatives or celebrate with us. I'm all fine with it." 

Jimin hums, obviously not buying it. Not when Soeun looks like she's colder than the snow outside. 

"No you're not fine with it. What even happened? Did you even tell her it's fine if she can't come?" 

"Of course I did! She just.." Soeun sighs before she starts wiping the kitchen counters a bit too aggressively that Jimin had to back away from her. 

"She didn't reply.. that's why." 

"And you were affected by it, so badly that you refuse to be your chaotic self today?" 

"And we broke up a couple of days ago so.." 

Jimin almost choked on her own spit. 

Broke up? A couple of days ago??

"What?!" 

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Soeun chuckles before scratching the back of her neck.

"You didn't!" 

"Well, sorry about that. I thought I told you that we broke up.. a couple of .. days ago.." 

Jimin knew they were dating but she didn't know about their breakup a couple of days ago?! 

"So like.. Christmas?" 

"Yeah.. she told me we were done as soon as it hit 12 and now I can say I got a breakup for Christmas." Soeun jokes. 

While Jimin didn't know what to do, should she laugh or not? It was too awkward for her to do anything. 

None of the others knew about this though, they weren't aware about this. Even Jiyoon. 

What they didn't know was at Soojin's graduation last year, she confessed to Soeun and it just so happens that Jimin heard it. 

"Can't believe she broke up with you when she was the first one to confess. What even happened?" 

Soeun stopped wiping the counters and started thinking if she should tell Jimin or not. 

By the looks of it, Jimin already knew it was Soeun's fault. 

"I know that look." Soeun turned and stared at Jimin, almost glaring at her because Jimin looked like she was about to say something that will make Soeun start arguing with her. 

"You went quiet, it was your fault wasn't it? What'd you do?" 

"What??? When we fight it's always my fault?" 

"Well it wouldn't be your fault if you were the one who broke up with her, right?" Jimin had her arms crossed. 

Soeun hated the fact that Jimin was right. Always right. 

This is probably why she and Jaehee are still together even if Jimin's always arguing with her. 

"Well.. I may have forgotten to buy her a gift for Christmas.." 

".. And?" Jimin asks, still waiting for Soeun to say more because she knows there is more to it than just that. 

"And I may have missed our date… once.. or twice.." Soeun had her hand on her nape, looking embarrassed to say that she forgot. 

"...Actually, I missed four dates with her because I was too busy hanging out with all of you." Soeun finally revealed, making Jimin facepalm. 

"The stupidity.. Park Soeun." 

"What?! I told her I was sorry many times! But she didn't even say anything and then on Christmas she broke up with me!" 

"And you deserve it." Jimin sighs, running her fingers through her hair. 

"I.. ok I agree with that." Soeun admits defeat, she does think it's stupid of her to forget about four dates with Soojin. 

The fact that it was all planned by Soojin too made Soeun feel even more guilty. 

Jimin stared at her like she was waiting for Soeun to say something, waiting for Soeun to tell Jimin her plan on how she would make it up to Soojin so they would get back together again. 

But Soeun said nothing, there was only silence between them. 

Jimin started to frown when she heard nothing from Soeun. 

"What are you going to do about this?" 

It's as if that question caught Soeun off guard, like she didn't plan anything at all. Was she just going to let Soojin let her go that easily?? She isn't going to even fight for their relationship? 

"Don't tell me you didn't plan anything?" 

"... Do I have to??" 

Jimin groans, face palming again before hearing Soeun chuckling at her reaction. 

Was this really the same person who ran after Soojin to tell her that she loves her too and that they should start dating while holding onto her hand to stop her from leaving for college so soon? 

Apparently.. they are the same person and Jimin couldn't understand how. In what way are they the same person? 

"Are you just going to let Soojin unnie break up with you just like that? Come on, Soeun, you're better than this. You shouldn't let Soojin unnie go that easily." 

"She wanted to break up, of course I would let her do what she wanted! That's what she said, naturally I'll do whatever she tells me to!" 

Jimin was in disbelief.

"And even after your break up, you're still following her orders. You still love her." 

Soeun scoffs, "Of course! I still do! My feelings wouldn't disappear that fast you know?" 

"See??? You still love her and it's obvious that you want to get back with her, then do something about it." Jimin said before leaving Soeun alone inside the kitchen to hang out with the others in the living room. 

Soeun's behavior was giving Jimin a headache, she sat down beside Jaehee on the floor before reaching out to hold Jaehee's hand. 

"Where's Soeun?" Jiyoon asks while playing with the puppies. 

"In the kitchen, cleaning." Jimin shortly replied.

"Were you arguing?" Jaehee whispered, Jimin shook her head before responding, "No. Soeun was just being stupid again." 

No one asked any further questions, Hyewon already knew what that meant and thinks it's not new to hear Jimin say that Soeun's being stupid again. 

While Jihyo didn't really think too much about it, like Jiyoon who continued to play with the puppies after asking Jimin where Soeun was. 

They were all just waiting for the clock to hit 12 so they could all finally make noise and scream their lungs out at the rooftop of Soeun's house. 

It didn't take long before they heard Soeun's rushed footsteps coming out from the kitchen, passing them in the living like she's being chased. 

She almost even slipped on a tile when she ran past them. 

They all watched Soeun, frowning. 

"Soeun unnie!" Jihyo called out, luckily Soeun hasn't stepped out of the house yet. She was still trying to frantically wear her coat to protect her from the cold. 

"Yes?!" 

"Are you leaving??" It was Jiyoon who asked as the puppies started running after Soeun. 

"Uh.. YEAH!" 

With Soeun's answer, they all collectively stood up and went after her. Jimin on the other hand was starting to guess what Soeun was up to after they talked. 

"Where are you going, unnie?? Aren't we going to celebrate here??" Hyewon asked while handing Jihyo her coat, they were all standing in front of the entrance, watching Soeun walk in the cold outside. 

"We are! But uh.. there's no harm in changing our plans last minute, right??" Soeun stopped and smiled at all of them before walking over to their garage, opening it with ease. 

"Do you have any idea where she's going?" Jaehee asked Jimin who immediately shook her head. 

Everyone was looking at her for answers, "She didn't say anything. I'm as confused as all of you are." 

With that, they all put on their coats before following Soeun outside. 

Soeun came out of the garage with her bike. "Where are you headed??" It was Jimin who asked this time. 

"To my girlfriend." She quickly responded before getting on the bike. 

Everyone noticed the fluffy blanket that Soeun put on the bike's basket, the two puppies were comfortably sitting inside it. Having their heads poking out. 

"You have a girlfriend?!" Everyone except Jimin asked as Soeun started to slowly pedal away, "I meant ex-girlfriend!!" Soeun shouted before she zoomed out of there. 

"She has an ex-girlfriend?!" This time it was only Jiyoon who asked and it was directed at Jimin who clicked her tongue. 

"We have to follow her, I don't think she'll be able to get to Soojin unnie in time." Jimin said before taking out Soeun's older bikes from inside the garage. 

"Soojin unnie??? Soeun is with Soojin unnie???" Hyewon's eyes were wide while following Jimin inside the garage. 

"Obviously! Now, take the other bike and take Jihyo with you." Jimin ordered before pushing another bike outside where Jaehee is waiting. 

"Jiyoon, can you ride a bike??" 

"Uh.. I can skate." Jiyoon innocently answered while smiling. 

Jimin stared at her for a moment before asking the same question again, "Can you ride a bike?" 

"... I can ride a skate..board…" 

"Jiyoon.. seriously.." 

"I can't! I can't ride a bike, Jimin!" Jaehee snickered at the older girl before sitting behind Jimin who was now on the bike as well. 

"Just.. just take whatever you can use to keep up with us!" 

"Alright!" Jiyoon did a little salute before running inside the garage to take Soeun's older brother's old skateboard. 

"Can we keep up with Soeun unnie?" Hyewon asked while they waited for Jiyoon. 

"We don't need to follow her when I know where she's headed." 

\-------- 

Soojin just finished cleaning up her living room. She just took down the Christmas ornaments that she put up a few days ago, she thought it would be easier for her if she took it down before December ends. 

She was heading out, to celebrate with her relatives just a few minutes away from where she's staying at. 

All she had to do was turn the lights off and wear a coat and scarf to protect her from the cold before heading out. 

That was when her phone started ringing on top of the kitchen counter, she didn't even have to look to know that it was her mom calling her. 

They were probably wondering where she is. 

She walked over and answered the call, she smiled as she heard her mother's voice on the other line. 

"Soojin, where are you? Your father's been looking for you ever since we arrived. He really missed you so much." 

Her smile grew even more when she heard her mother say that. She hasn't seen them in a while, she couldn't even visit because she was too busy with schoolworks. 

"I'll be right there, mom. I just thought I'd clean up for a bit before I left." 

Soojin looked up at the clock on her wall, 11:40 it read. 

It's almost 12.

But it won't be a problem, her aunt's house is nearby, she doesn't need to rush. "It's almost 12, I have to go now, I'll see you all in a few minutes." Soojin muttered as she heard her mom tell her to keep safe before ending the call. 

She pocketed her phone and walked over to her couch to take her coat when she heard something fall from outside.

From her balcony to be exact. 

It was a loud thud before she heard someone wince. She immediately thought it was a robber or a thief trying to sneak into her apartment.

She hasn't even left yet, robbers these days are getting brave. 

Soojin, having nothing to use as a weapon, reached out to take the nearest object beside her. 

A lamp. 

She had a frown on as she slowly walked towards the sliding door that would lead towards her balcony. 

Taking a deep shaky breath, she stood in front of the sliding door before she forcefully slid the door to the side and swung the lamp in her hand. 

She surely did hit someone. 

"Fuck!" Soojin heard the "robber" wince in pain. For some reason, the "robber's" voice was a bit familiar. 

A bit too familiar in her opinion. 

That's when she looked down and saw Soeun on the ground with her hands on her head. 

Maybe she swung the lamp a bit too hard... 

"Soeun?!" 

"Why'd you think hitting me with a lamp was a good greeting?!" 

"I didn't even know it was you!! I thought someone was trying to sneak in and rob me!" Soojin defended herself, she really had no idea that it would be Soeun. 

Soeun stood up from the ground with just one hand on her head, frowning at Soojin. She was about to start arguing with Soojin, like they always do, when the puppies that she brought started barking at them. 

It successfully caught both of their attention and Soeun just now remembered that she brought the puppies with her. 

How was she even able to climb Soojin's balcony while carrying the puppies? She honestly forgot how. 

Soeun caught a glimpse of Soojin's expression when she looked down, eyes wide and excitement was written all over her face. Who wouldn't be happy when two small fluffy dogs appear? 

"You brought.. puppies??" Soojin crouched down in front of them and started petting them. 

"Uh.. Right, yeah. I almost forgot why I came here." Soeun awkwardly laughs before crouching as well. 

"I didn't know you have puppies now." 

"The others found them earlier and they gave them to me.." Soeun watched as Soojin played with them. 

It's been a while since she saw Soojin. 

Well, she would have seen Soojin if she hadn't forgotten about their many dates. Which reminded Soeun of why she immediately left home to see Soojin. 

After Jimin literally shamed her about it, she took her time to think about what she would do to make it up to Soojin. 

And she ended up with this idea. 

Soeun only stared at the older girl, not believing that she's now her "ex-girlfriend" 

She's still the same. Looks the same, smiles the same, talks the same. Still the same girl that Soeun ran after. 

"They both don't have a name yet.. you can name them if you want to." Soojin only nodded in response. It was kind of awkward. 

They can't avoid this awkward atmosphere though, not when Soojin doesn't pick up the phone nor answer her texts. 

"Did you come here alone?" Soojin asks, looking at Soeun for a second before looking back down at the puppies. 

"No, I'm pretty sure the others followed me." Soeun stood up and went outside to look out the balcony. 

As if on cue, she saw Jimin hitting the break on her bike just in front of Soojin's balcony with Jaehee sitting behind her. They were just right in time. 

Soon, Hyewon followed with Jihyo sitting behind her and Jiyoon almost falling off of the skateboard with fast she put her foot down on the ground to stop the skateboard's movement. 

Soeun gestured for Jimin to just enter Soojin's apartment using the front door and not the balcony door. 

She's pretty sure Jimin already knows which floor they're at. 

"I just saw them, they're heading up here." Soeun said before walking back in. 

Soojin stood from her spot and walked over to the door to unlock it while the puppies were following her from behind. 

"You look like you're being followed by two children." Soeun chuckles before leaning against the frame of the sliding door. 

The older girl playfully scoffed before walking back to her spot, just in front of Soeun. She looked up at the clock and it was already 11:54

She doesn't have much time left before the clock hits 12 and she hasn't even left her apartment. She should be at her aunt's already, if only Soeun didn't show up. 

"Did you mean it?" Soeun suddenly asked out of nowhere. 

".. Mean what?" 

"The things you said over the phone. That you regret confessing to me?" 

Soojin stared at her, waiting for her to look her in the eyes but Soeun never looked back at her. 

She was looking everywhere but at Soojin.

Taking a few steps forward, Soojin reached her hands out to cup Soeun's face.

"Of course not. You really think I'd mean that? I was just.. so irritated that time because you forgot, yet again, another date that we both planned." Soojin laughs when Soeun finally looks back at her. 

Looking so sad like Soojin broke up with her for the second time. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot… a couple of times." Soeun does admit her mistake which made Soojin smile. 

At least Soeun knows that it is her fault now, unlike a few days ago when they were arguing over the phone. 

"I would never regret doing something that has something to do with you." Soojin assured her, hoping it was enough for Soeun to believe her because she is telling the truth. 

The younger girl smiled before Soojin slowly pulled her down to reach her height, even tiptoeing a bit because Soeun has absolutely no idea what happens next apparently. 

But finally Soojin was able to reach her as their lips connected. Soft was the only word that came to Soeun's mind when she felt Soojin's lips against hers. 

It was … a new feeling. 

A new feeling which Soeun liked. 

Soojin takes a step back when Soeun kisses back which didn't take long, she can finally stop tiptoeing. 

Soeun breaks it off for a second before kissing Soojin again, pulling her close like Soojin was going to disappear. 

Their kiss was slow and even a bit hesitant from Soeun's side because she didn't know what to do. 

This is their first kiss after all. 

But of course, someone had to barge in on them. 

Soojin's door was literally kicked open by Jiyoon who started waving the skateboard she used up in the air. 

Both Jaehee and Jihyo took their shoes off so that they could have something to wave up in the air like Jiyoon while both Jimin and Hyewon screamed, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" 

The puppies started to bark as they all heard firecrackers and fireworks going off outside. 

Soojin, startled from the others suddenly barging into her house, interrupting their moment together, accidentally pushed Soeun away a little too hard which made the taller girl fall backwards. 

They all stared at each other without anyone talking which made Soojin feel a bit uneasy, they must've seen them, right? 

"Explain." Was the only word that left Jiyoon's mouth to which everyone agreed, even the puppies barked, it made it seem like they agreed too. Their friends definitely wanted answers and they were already caught in the act. 

"Just to be clear.. before we tell them anything. Are we back together now?" Soeun whispered after standing up from the floor. 

It was a whisper, yet it was loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"YOU TWO BROKE UP TOO???" 

Soojin could only let out a deep sigh. They really do have to tell them everything from the very start. 

At least this would be more entertaining than getting interviewed by her aunts and uncles at her aunt's house. 

At least she'd enjoy being with her friends again. 

At least Soeun would be there beside her like what she always wanted. 

At least she gets to see Soeun again.

And that was enough.


End file.
